


as you wish

by myeonkais



Series: nahulog na (tayong dalawa) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: hindi makapalag si chanyeol kapag si baekhyun na ang humiling sa kanya. kaya eto, kinailangan niyang lumaklak ng dalawang bote ng kopiko 78 para lang samahan ang best friend sa volunteer work on a saturday morning.





	as you wish

**Author's Note:**

> sinulat ko 'to kaninang 7 am dahil may hangover pa ako mula sa aking random The Princess Bride rewatch kagabi. ayun, na-inspire akong isulat 'tong super ikling fic na 'to. i live for chanbaek!bestfriends au talaga haha

Walang binatbat ang dalawang bote ng Kopiko 78 na nilaklak ni Chanyeol sa antok niya na mukhang papatulugin siya ng isang buwan. Pagod na pagod pa siya mula sa pagre-review sa Stat 101 finals exam niya kagabi pero eto siya, dahan-dahang binabaybay ang makipot na daan habang bitbit ang dalawang pulang balde ng tubig. A small part of him regrets coming here this morning. 7 am pa lang, at Sabado pa, dapat tulog pa siya ngayon. Dapat pala hindi na lang siya sumama sa lakad na ito.

_"Asa ka namang makakahindi ka kay Baek"_, pang-iinis niya sa sarili. _"Parang matitiis mong magvolunteer mag-isa ang best friend mo."_

Pinangako kasi ni Baekhyun na magvo-volunteer siya sa Brigada Eskwela noong minsang bumisita siya sa elementary school na malapit sa campus for his thesis. Naawa siya sa itsura ng classrooms. Bukod sa kulang ang mga upuan at mesa, kupas na ang pintura ng mga dingding at naninilaw na ang mga tiles sa sahig. As a future educator, hindi niya maatim na magklase ang mga bata sa ganoong environment. Kaya noong naglabas ang sign up sheet for Brigada Eskwela volunteers, unang-una ang pangalan ni Baekhyun Byun sa listahan.

Automatic na number two si Chanyeol Park. Ni hindi man lang siya nakapalag.

"Hey, Farmboy! Give me that pail!" nakangiting sa kanya ni Baekhyun nang makarating siya sa tapat ng classroom na assigned sa kanilang dalawa.

Chanyeol playfully rolls his eyes. Ayan na naman si Baekhyun sa pagquote ng isa sa pinaka-cheesy na pelikulang napanood nilang dalawa. Baekhyun loves watching those kind of movies, tipong iiyak-tatawa-kikiligin- tapos mapapabuntong-hininga after, wishing na sana ganoon din ang mangyari sa love life niya. Oo, hopeless romantic ang best friend niya kahit hindi halata. 

He says the first thing that comes to mind. "As you wish."

Inabot niya ang isang balde kay Baekhyun nang bigla niyang naalala ang buong eksena sa pelikula. Naalala niyang sinabi ng narrator doon na kapag sinasabi ni Westley ang "As you wish" kay Buttercup, ang ibig sabihin no'n ay "I love you."

Doon lang niya napansin na nakatitig sa kanya si Baekhyun, may kung anong ningning sa mga mata at halos sumabog ang dibdib ni Chanyeol sa ngiti nito. He's seen Baekhyun smile at him a million times in their 10 years of friendship, but this time, alam niyang may iba sa ngiti nito. Mas maliwanag, mas masaya...at ang pinaka-importante, para sa kanya lang 'yon.

Napapikit na lang si Chanyeol. After years of denying whatever's going on between them, tatlong salita lang pala ang kailangan para magising sila sa katotohanan.

Holy shit. They're in love.

**Author's Note:**

> in case hindi niyo pa napapanood ang The Princess Bride, ito ang link ng scene na tinutukoy ko: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6qpa-mRLnI


End file.
